


Hot chocolate

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: There's nothing better than coming home to a loved one.





	Hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> My first F/F fic, hope I didn't mess it up.

On top of the rain, a cold wind was blowing all day, chilling her to the bones. By the time they had finished, Ginny only wanted two things: a hot shower and going home. Getting out of her wet and muddy clothes she was quickly done with showering, eager to leave the pitch.

She was basically dragging herself up the stairs. It had been a tiring week. Their training started to become longer and harder as they were approaching the Winter Cup. Don’t get it wrong, she still loved Quidditch, but sometimes she just wanted to take a break. She knew it was not possible, that her star had only started rising and if she had quit, she would never be able to come back.

The door opened and revealed a brightly smiling Luna. The scene immediately lifted Ginny’s mood.

“’Evening, honey!”

Ginny gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Hey, Luna!”

She went inside their apartment and fell on the couch. Luna came to stand over her, her long, blonde hair ghosting over Ginny’s face.

“You okay?”

Ginny sighed. “Yeah, I just- I’m tired. Look,” she sat up and pulled Luna beside her. “I know you said you had plans for tonight and I’d really love to go, but… can we do it some other time?”

“Actually, my plan was to make hot chocolate, eat pie, and watch this awesome movie Seamus recommended.”

Ginny wrapped her hands around Luna. “That sounds perfect.”

Luna squeezed her tightly then pinched her cheeks with a grin before getting up and walked into the kitchen. Ginny watched Luna with a small smile on her lips. She was so lucky to have her. Luna was like a sun on a rainy day and she always smelled of flowers. Ginny loved flowers.

“You want marshmallows?”

“You’re the best.”

Luna chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She started humming as she put the marshmallows in the mugs, then cut the pumpkin pie she had made earlier, placing the slices on two light blue plates. Those had been a gift from Hermione, for Luna’s birthday last year.

She levitated the mugs and plates to the coffee table and took a huge, golden blanket from the wardrobe. They settled on the couch and Ginny snuggled close to her, feeling warm and calm.

Luna grabbed the remote and kissed the top of her head. “Ready?”

Ginny nodded, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Life was perfect.


End file.
